Episode 610: Desperate Times
Desperate Times is the mid season finale of season 6 of Burn Notice. Synopsis The gang travels to Panama to take out an assassin, but their target figures out their plans and sets up a trap of his own. Elsewhere, Madeline grills Card for answers. Spy Facts Whenever you get a fresh piece of intelligence in the field, you have to decide carefully who you're going to share it with. Because every asset you talk to, agency you work with, and resource you update brings along a new set of problems. One of the most popular bases for covert operations is an abandoned building. Hotels and apartments have too many people coming and going to base a long term op. You can buy a house, but it's hard to buy something big enough discreetly, on short notice. Find a building that's been condemned however and you can move right in, as long as you can find some way to supply power and you don't mind a little dust. With a running start, the average adult can jump a distance of about 10 feet. The trick to clearing bigger gaps, is raising your launch point and making your jump at full speed. It's all about maximizing your momentum, which can make the difference between a safe landing, and a date with the pavement. If you're building ammunition to shatter reinforced glass, you need something harder than buckshot. If you don't have a handful of diamonds lying around, spark plugs will do. The ceramic casings are nearly as hard. Once you've dealt with the glass you have to deal with the people behind it. A serviceable flash-bang grenade can be made from a soda can filled with aluminum shavings and gun powder. Not as stable as military issue, but it still packs one helluva kick. When you give a piece of intelligence to anyone, even an ally, you never know what they're going to do with it. Because even if you completely trust that person, you run the risk of them taking that information and using it for their own purposes. Locating a group of mercenaries in a third-world country isn't terribly difficult, because they are very similar to street thugs – they flaunt their presence. So if you want to find an outfit, it's as simple as asking around. The question isn't where they are, it's what you're going to do when you find them. It's a popular misconception that guard duty is all about watching for people. In fact, people are usually a lower priority than vehicles. A well trained guard will focus first on keeping the road clear and monitoring suspicious cars in the vicinity, which can give you a great excuse to get up close. Setting up a snatch-and-grab requires having the right pieces in place. You need a lookout up high, a driver in the get-away car and someone to create the distraction. Then you just have to wait for the target to show up. Full Recap The episode start with a recap of Nate's murder. The team found out about the investigation file leading to Pryon Group, a private security firm. Recapping, to the end of last episode leading to the death of Vale. Fi enters the At the end of the episode, their car is bombed by a fighter jet and the gang is assumed dead. Sam's final words are "So what the hell do we do now?" Card is the bad guy after Michael finds Tyler Gray. Gray tells Michael that coming to Panama was a "suicide mission" for Westen. (please replace with actual recap) Cast *Michael Westen *Fiona Glenanne *Jesse Porter *Sam Axe *Madeline Westen *Tyler Gray *Brady Pressman *Tom Card Notes Client Brady Pressman (running this op) Bad Guy: Tom Card, Tyler Gray (the man who murdered Nate) Deaths Brady Pressman Category:Burn Notice episodes Category:Season 6